Simone?
by SadieGirl18
Summary: Hey, okay this another one-shot, and it's pretty funny. Chloe has to find a way to deal with other girls finding Derek attractive now, and Tori decides to help her out. After the Reckoning. . .Please READ and REVIEW! Chloe, Derek, Simon, and Tori!- Anya
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers Series. . .and I hate having to keep reminding myself.**

**A/N: Okay this a one-shot. It's pretty funny. . . at least I hope it is. It took me like forever to write it. . . And yes, I'm still working on my other story, chapter 11, I'm just a bit stuck, had to write it over a few times now, but I'll try and have it up by tomorrow. . . But yeah hope you like this. Read and Review. Thanks- Anya!**

**

* * *

**

"**He's. . . He's. . ."**

It's been three months since they had been on the run. three months since Chloe and Derek realized they're feelings for each other were more than just a passing crush. Ever since that day, they had been joint at the hip, constantly spending every minute they could together.

Nothing would tear them apart.

Not the Edison group. . .

Aunt Lauren (who has tried a few times). . .

not even there little disagreements. . .

And especially not the snobby girls at high school who suddenly think Derek is the new hot _single_ guy at their school. . .

Because Derek definitely wasn't single. . .Chloe just had to get them to see that without breaking all the rules that have been established. . .

* * *

Chloe and Derek were walking down the hall of their new high school, with Tori and Simon trailing behind them.

They had been there a little over two months and the girls at the school were all obnoxious and couldn't keep their probing eyes off Derek and Simon, but especially Derek. Not that Chloe could blame him, he was now something to look at- tall, muscular, clear face, dark smooth hair that occasionally fell in front of his brilliant forest green eyes. It was annoying in class to sit next to those girls everyday and listen to them as they swooned all over_ her_ boyfriend. It was driving her to the point where it was hard to sleep at night.

_Would he choose one of them over her?_

_Is she getting too boring?_

_Should she step up her game?_

_Does he think about one of them when she wasn't around?_

These were all thoughts that constantly went through Chloe's head ever since she realized that Derek was that guy. the one that all the girls wanted, but couldnt have because he was just that cool. But Chloe had him, not that she could tell them. Tori thought it was hilarious though.

And as they continued to walk down the hall Chloe could hear their voices flouting in the air-

"_Do you think he has a girlfriend_?"

"_He has to. Look at him. He's gorgeous_!"

"_If he was my boyfriend, I wouldn't let him leave the house looking that good_."

"_Do you think I should ask him if he has a date to the up coming dance_?"

Chloe paused momentarily at her locker, just seething.

Derek noticed this. He had heard the girls, which annoyed him to no end, he didn't like seeing Chloe so upset. She seemed frustrated lately, obsessing over every little thing each girl commented about him. And even though he reminded her over and over that he didn't even think they were attractive in the slightest, she still wouldn't listen.

He turned to her, sighing. "Chloe," he whispered. "I don't know why you're getting so worked up about this. It's-"

She looked at him sharply. Her blue eyes flashing. "Don't you dare say, stupid. I'm fine. Just a little headache. I'm not even thinking about what _they _were just talking about."

_Keep lying to yourself_, Derek thought and then grabbed her hand discretely before giving it a soft squeeze. "I'll see you later," he murmured and walked away, down the hall, to his advanced trigonometry class.

She wished should could of kissed him, just a little kiss, but that would have been breaking the rules.

They had both promised Aunt Lauren and Kit that they would act as acquaintances during school, because Aunt Lauren and Kit were pretending to be married, and Chloe was Aunt Lauren's orphaned niece who moved in with them and Kit's son Simon, his half sister Tori, and their foster brother Derek. And apparently it would seem weird if Chloe and Derek were dating. So Chloe really couldn't go up to any of those girls and claim to be Derek's girlfriend because they would probably laugh in her face and everyone at the house would be upset that she blew their cover. For now, Chloe would have to deal with the situation.

* * *

_A few weeks later. . ._

_It_ was happening again.

A week before the big dance and every girl in school was looking for the perfect date, and it just so happened that Derek was_ it_ this year.

_Her_ Derek.

Almost all the girls had asked him already, even some of the Senior girls, even though Derek was technically only a Sophomore.

Chloe wanted to sic a dead zombie on everyone of them.

She was so stressed out at lunch today. When they went outside to sit by the picnic tables, some girls came looking for Derek, which mad her furious and she accidentally raised a few dead birds and squirrels, which left Derek to have to go and distract the girls so they wouldn't see. And they were so pushy too, trying to act discreet when they touched his arm.

Tori noticed how tense Chloe was- probably because she shared a room with her at the apartment and heard her tossing and turning all night long.

After the lunch incident she took Chloe aside in the hall after fifth period. "Chloe if it bothers you that much then just tell dad or your aunt about this. It's getting a little out of hand, I mean jeeze, who would have thought all these girls found Derek so attractive. I mean sure, he's pretty hot, but his attitude? Not so much. I don't even know how you deal with those mood swings of his.I couldn't handle that."

Chloe sighed, pulling her books out of her locker. "We're not discussing Derek's minor flaws- which he's been working on- we're talking about all of those. . . _girls,_" she sighed in defeat and looked at the ground. "You don't think he'll-"

"No." Tori held up her hand to stop her mindless babbling. "No way. He wouldn't dare, Chloe. That boy's whipped. All he ever does is stare at you whenever you're in the room, he only talks to_ you_ when your with him, and when your gone Simon says he acts like he's going through a separation-anxiety. You're the one who made him like that, not those other girls. So I'd stop freaking out, Chloe. You're going to give yourself an aneurysm."

Chloe laughed weakly. "Thanks, Tori. I-"

"Hey!"

They both stopped talking and looked up at the four girls that approached them. The first thing that Chloe noticed was that they were all part of the popular crowd. Phoebe was on the cheerleading team, she had blond hair like Chloe's but unlike hers it was bleached, and her eyes were a dull blue. Jenna was short, but she was head of the dance committee, and super smart- took the school to some achieving academics race thing. Shayla was also a cheerleader, and played basketball when the season rolled around. And Tanzie was Phoebe's cousin who just followed them around and cheered for them whenever they had a game or something. The girls smiled at Chloe and Tori, but it was fake. They wanted something, and Chloe already had a feeling of what it was.

"So," Phoebe said looking from the two girls. "I heard you're the ones that live with Simon and Derek, huh?"

Tori took a defensive stance, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah, I'm Simon's half sister and Derek's foster sister. Chloe's living with her aunt who married our dad."

Shayla nodded. "Yeah, so you guys like get the inside scoop on their personal lives, right? Like who they like and what they eat, and stuff?"

Chloe knew what was coming, but she gave a small nod anyway. "Y-y-yeah."

Tanzie gave her friends a knowing look before advancing on Chloe. "So who does Derek like? Is he seeing anyone? Do we know her?"

_Yes he's seeing someone. Me!_ Chloe wanted to scream at them, but she only swallowed and stuttered, "Um. . .He's. . .He's. . ."

"He's gay," Tori piped in beside her.

Chloe's eyes got as big as all other girls.

Tanzie blanched. "W-h-hat?"

Tori smiled. "Derek's gay. Has been for a few years now."

Phoebe shook her head. "But. . .but he doesn't seem gay."

Tori rolled her eyes, and waved the words away. "Oh, of course he doesn't." She leaned closer to the four girls, lowering her voice. "It's all part of the role. He's shy. . .hasn't really come out of the closet yet, if you know what I mean."

Chloe shot Tori a look, but Tori pointedly ignored her.

Jenna seemed to be taking the news best out of all of them, considering she was able to speak up first. "So, he doesn't like girls? At all?"

Tori was annoyed that they still didn't seem to get it, so she said the first thing that popped into her head. "I think Simon would be extremely disappointed if he did."

Chloe was on the verge of screaming. 

_What did Tori think she was doing? _

The girls all looked like they were about to pass out.

Phoebe looked the worst. "No. . . no way."

"You think I'm lying?" Tori demanded. "Who do you think let Simon cry on her shoulder when he had his weekly breakdown from all the pressure of the other kids at our last school teasing him about the way he dressed? I mean have you seen his hair? If that's not a perfectly direct sign that he's gay then I don't know what is."

Jenna nodded thoughtfully. "You, know I always thought it looked too perfect to be a natural blonde."

Phoebe looked ready to explode. "But Simon just asked me to the dance! I thought we were. . .going out."

Tori looked momentarily caught on that one, so Chloe tried to help out. "He's. . . um. . .he hasn't came out. . .yet either. I wouldn't blame him though. The ki-students at our other school were really awful to him. It's why we um. . .transferred here."

Tori gave her an impressed look.

Phoebe just looked sullen along with the other girls. "So what do I do? Should I cancel our date?"

"No!" Chloe burst out, and Tori nudged her to shut up and stop freaking out.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Phoebe. Then he'll know you know, and he'll realize we told him and we don't want Simon to get upset. He's a very sensitive person. Can't talk things like Derek can. It's why their so perfect together."

Jenna made a noise of protest. "But I thought they were foster brothers."

"It's just a façade. They're not really."

"But don't tell anyone," Chloe cut in. "Because then it'll ruin our image. . .you know because we're all living together and everything."

The four of them nodded obediently.

"Good," Tori said satisfied with their reactions. "Just go on the date, Phoebe, act like nothings out of the ordinary. . .and if he kisses you- go along with it. It's part of the act. And remember his heart's fragile. He's been through a lot."

When the bell rang and the girls took off.

Chloe turned to Tori. "What was that? They're not going to keep their mouths shut. It's going to be all over the school by the end of the day!"

She shrugged. "So what. And you should be thanking me, I totally saved your butt. You're all like- 'he's. . . he's. . .' You sounded like a broken record!"

"I froze up!" Chloe said defensively, while starting to walk away.

"Yeah, you seem to do that a lot. Just don't worry about it. Deny everything. And hey, now you don't have to worry about girls hanging all over Derek anymore. You should be happy!" she shouted and walked away to her next class.

Chloe sighed, "Yeah, I'm ecstatic," she muttered, and wondered if Derek might see this as a positive thing.

* * *

"Tori!"

Chloe and Tori were both in the apartment in the kitchen eating a snack when Derek came storming in, glaring at Tori.

"What?" Tori asked defensively, not giving away a thing.

He pointed a finger at her, looking furious. "Why did you tell a whole group of girls that I'm gay?"

She looked at him innocently. "What? Who would say such a thing? Your not gay!"

"So you don't know anything about it? Because when I asked them who said that they said- 'Oh, it was your really nice foster sister. She was so helpful and sounded so supportive. You're so lucky to have her.'"

"It wasn't me!" Tori shouted and started to moved towards the living room. "It was Chloe! She doesn't like girls hanging all over you!"

"Tori, that's a lie!" Chloe screamed after her , but she was already in the other room. And she was left there in the kitchen to face Derek. "She's lying."

Derek gave her a look, like he was debating whether or not to believe her. "Really? Because they said you were there too. As a confirmation. You know, I didn't know you thought I was gay. . . Hmm does this mean I'm your GBF?"

Chloe giggled unintentionally. "You're not my gay best friend, Derek. God, don't ever say that again." she said and then sighed looking up at him. "I just didn't like the way all those girls were looking at you. It really bugged me, so Tori decidedly to fix it and I sort of. . .helped. And I'm really sorry, she shouldn't have done it and I shouldn't have gone along with it. I'll tell everyone tomorrow that-"

Derek cut her off by pressing his lips to her swiftly. It was quick and sweet, and he pulled away way too soon, but it was alright with Chloe because he was smiling. "It was weird, all those girls flaunting all over me, I wasn't used to that. But they just like me because I'm just another pretty face. If I still looked the way I did before they would have never even glanced in my direction." He smiled and took her in his arms, pressing her close to him. "But you did, and you're the one I want, Chloe, not them. And if you telling them I'm gay is going to make you feel better. . .then I don't mind."

Chloe looked up at him, surprised by his confession. "Really?" she asked wondering why he hadn't mentioned. . .

The front door suddenly slammed, and Simon cane rushing into the kitchen looking wild. Tori skipped in after him looking confused by his abnormal behavior. Simon gave them all horrified looks.

"Guys, I need help. You need to back me up, someone- a crazy person of some sort- started an insane rumor that I'm gay! Gay! Can you believe it! And they think my hair's not natural, all the girls want to know where I bought my dye from. And Larry Stevenson came up to me in the locker room, and he asked me out, in front of all my classmates! I'm being called Simone now!"

Tori slapped her hands over her mouth, holding back her laughter. "Really? He's gay? I didn't even know. Did you say yes?"

He shot her a look. "Very funny. What am I gonna do?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "It's not that big of a deal. Just ignore them."

Simon looked at him with a sullen and slightly heistant expression. "Ignore it, huh? Well did you know everyone thinks me and you are like a thing. As in like_ together_!"

"What?" Derek choked, and then looked at Chloe and Tori with a murderous glare.

Tori grabbed Chloe's hand. "Oh, God, Chloe. Run!"

* * *

**AA/N: This took me a while to write, and it's been stuck in my head for a while, and I just had to write it, so I hope you liked it, if you did please please please Review! And I'm still working on chapter 11 for my other story and will hopefully have that up soon! **

**Thanks a bunch- Anya! =)**


	2. Chapter Two: Doubts and Goo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers, or the characters!**

**AN: I miss Chloe, Derek, Simon, and Tori! So, I wanted to write about them, just a little one-shot that has some romance and. . .weird humor. The thing that happens to Simon, actually came from an experiance that I had. . .lol, so weird. But Yeah, please read, and the reason I'm putting it under Simone, is because it has some references to it. So, I hope you like, Please Read and Review! Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Doubts and Goo**

Chloe sat on the couch in the hotel patiently as she waited for Derek to come and join her so they could watch a movie together.

They had been on the run for about three months now, and her and Derek had gotten pretty close. They were still in that stage of getting to know each other though.

This for both of them was their first relationship, and they wanted to take things slowly, both of them knowing that the thing they had was not just an ordinary fling. There was a bond between the two of them, they both felt it, but had yet to make it known to each other, because at the moment, they wanted to enjoy themselves, and be normal teenagers, or at least try to act like it.

So Chloe sat there, waiting for Derek to finish his college level math homework that he insisted on finishingbefore he did anything else.

A few minutes went by, when Derek finally entered the living room slowly.

Chloe had already gotten the movie ready, and had it on pause, a bowl of popcorn sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Hey," Derek greeted, before dropping down onto the couch cushion next to her, keeping a whole foot of space between them.

Chloe internally sighed at this, because it happened often. She would suggest they do something together, something fun, something normal couples do, and then Derek would agree reluctantly, but would have a smile on his face, she would get everything ready, made everything nice while he went off and did something else, but then when it came down to actually doing something that requiring spending quality time together, he would act distance.

Chloe, this time sighed out loud.

Derek noticed, glancing in her direction, wondering what was wrong, why she hadn't started the movie yet. "What?" he asked, giving her his full attention now.

She met his gaze. "Why are you always doing this?" she questioned, beyond annoyed now.

"Doing what?" he asked, and seemed genuinely confused, but Chloe couldn't tell if he was faking it or not.

"You always. . . You're always distancing yourself."

Derek continued to give her a look of pure confusion.

"Is this about what happened last week, you know about the. . ._gay thing_, because I told you that Tori started that, and the rumors have died down now. No one's even talking about you anymore. . ." Her voice trailed off, as something popped into her head. Her eyes widened. "Is it one of those. . .girls?" Her voice became a whisper.

"What? No, God, Chloe, how can you even ask that?" Derek asked angrily, unable to believe that Chloe actually thought that he was interested in one of those fake Barbie wannabe's, he couldn't imagine being with anyone but Chloe, he was physically unable to be with anyone else- not that Chloe knew about that yet.

Chloe looked down, ashamed that she even asked that, it was just so annoying sometimes how still, even with the rumor of Derek being gay- a rumor Tori started and Chloe helped with- girls still fawned all over him.

"Then why are you acting distant? Do you not want us to be together Derek, because if you want that, just say something instead of leaving me hanging like this wondering what I'm doing wrong," her voice was pleading.

Derek was staring at her hard now, but he kept his voice soft, "I don't know what you're talking about, Chloe. I never said I didn't want us to be together."

"I know you didn't say it, but your body language says it all," she accused.

"I'm just giving you space, I don't. . .I don't want to act all needy and smother you, I already do that every time you go with me to Change," he responded somewhat embarrassingly.

Chloe's expression soften, it always did when Derek confessed something like this, and with his green intense eyes staring only at her with the expression of warmth, and care. She couldn't help but to make the first move- _like always_- and scooted closer to him on the couch, pressing right up against him, and looking up into his face. "You never smother me, Derek, it's the opposite actually, you act like I'm going to break if you touch me."

His eyes darkened, and he leaned into her, "And who says you won't?" he asked gruffly, and before she could answer he pressed his lips to hers, softly at first, and then more firmly.

Chloe responded to the kiss enthusiastically, pressing her body against his, wrapping her arms around Derek's neck, sighing happily when he pulled away, and then leaning in to continue the kiss. They kissed for a few more minutes, until Derek pulled away and disentangled her from him, and leaned back.

This was there was of holding up a red flag, it meant they needed to stop before they got too carried away, not that Chloe minded in the least.

But she wouldn't argue, not when she already got more than she asked for.

"Do you believe I want to be with you, Chloe?" Derek asked, looking at her with a serious expression.

"Yes," Chloe answered looking sheepish, and ashamed for doubting his feelings.

"Because, I really do care about you. You. Not any of those girls," he said more clearly.

Chloe smiled, and looked up at Derek, "Yes, Derek, I promise I don't doubt you're feelings for me."

* * *

Chloe and Derek were in the middle of their movie- Avatar- when Simon came rushing into the living room wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, good, you guys are in here," he said, his voice rushed and frantic, his blonde hair wet. "I need your help."

Derek paused the movie, as Chloe looked at Simon, her eyes wide. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you in only a towel?" Derek demanded, not liking the fact that his brother was half-naked in front of his girlfriend. . .and mate.

Simon held the towel up with his hand. "There's. . .there's something in that bathroom, man. I don't know what it is, but God, it's not natural," his voice squeaked on the last part.

It was silent for a minute, then both Derek and Chloe jumped off the couch and started toward the bathroom, Simon waddling behind leaving wet marks on the floor.

"What do you mean. . .not natural? Is it like a ghost?" Chloe questioned slowly.

"No," Simon answered, "It's worse. Like a foreign. . .goo, or something. It's all over the shower curtains! And I mean everywhere, I didn't notice it before, because I hadn't thought to inspect the curtains before I got in. But then all of the sudden I have my eyes closed, washing my hair, I open them, and there it is! Totally freaked me out."

They made it to the bathroom entrance, Derek took the lead stepping through the threshold cautiously, Chloe and Simon close behind him.

They all held there breaths as Derek pulled the shower curtain opened, and gasped at what they saw.

Black, moldy looking goop was splattered all over the curtains, it looked like some one had slaughtered black spider guts all over and smeared it around. "What is it?" Chloe questioned aloud, her eyes wide.

"I don't know, it smells weird, I can't identify it," Derek replied, even him unsure whether or not to touch it.

"It's sick is what it is. . .You think it's a trap or something? Maybe it's toxic, thank God, I didn't get any on me," Simon said, shuttering visibly.

"What's going on?"

They all turned and looked as Tori entered the bathroom, looking at them weirdly.

"You all having a party in the bathroom?" she asked sarcastically.

"No," Simon, shot back defensively. "We're actually doing something really important here, so if you don't mind, I think you should leave."

"What's so important? It's looks like you guys are just standing around. . . And God, _Simone_, why are you half naked? No one wants to see you like that. . .well maybe except for Larry Stevenson," Tori taunted, chuckling.

Simon glared. "Shut up, stop calling me_ Simone_, Tori, the gay thing isn't funny anymore, and it's not my fault Larry finds me attractive, okay. And again, you should go, we have to figure something out, there might me a. . .a threat."

"A threat?" Tori questioned, looking at Chloe now. "What threat?"

Chloe pointed at the black goop. "We don't know what it is, Simon found it in there when he was taking a shower. He thinks it could be poisonous, maybe someone's trying to mess with us, and Derek can't figure out what it is," she explained.

Tori stared at it for a second, and then looked back at them. "Poisonous? A threat!" And then she started laughing hysterically. "You people are so stupid! Unless any of you are allergic to banana, I'm sure you'll all live."

"Banana?" Derek asked, flatly.

"Ye-ah," Tori exaggerated the word out. "It's a hair treatment, to make it shiny, you mix banana and olive oil in your hair and leave it there for an hour, and then wash it out. I guess it got on the shower curtain and turned black. God, only you three would consider an old banana a threat. You guys are all pathetic, especially you. . .Simone."

Tori continued laughing, even when she turned and left the three of them standing there staring after her.

Simon was the first to compose himself. "I. .. I think I'll finish my shower in the lobby, downstairs, in the public pool."

* * *

**ANN: I know it wasn't as funny as the first chapter, but the only reason I did this chapter was because I needed a quick Darkest Powers fix, and I wanted to add some references to Simone. . . This actually happened to me, I put banana and olive oil in my hair and it turned black and got all over the shower curtains and I got totally yelled at for it because everyone was trying to figure out for a long time what it was before I confessed it was my banana hair treatment. But I hope you all still liked it, I might still add more chapters as time goes on and I get bored and need to write about Chloe, Derek, Simon, or Tori, so we'll see. I'll try and write another chapter soon. Please Review so I know what everyone thought! Thanks- Anya!**


End file.
